Mods
}} Modules (Mods) (ver: 2.0) are essentially the upgrade system in WARFRAME in the form of special cards that can be equipped to Warframes, weapons, sentinels, Kubrows, and Archwings to enhance damage, power, survivability, speed, precepts, and utility. Mods can grant Passive Powers, Active Powers, Sentinel Precepts, and Utilities. Mods can be changed between items. There are around mods existing in the game. Acquisition *All enemies have a basic 3% chance of dropping any mods from their drop table. **All enemies possess their own mod drop tables, visit their respective pages for more details. **'75.9%' of the mod drop will draw from the common drop table. **'22.12%' of the mod drop will draw from the uncommon drop table. **'2.01%' of the mod drop will draw from the rare drop table. *Obtaining companions will provide a set of their own precepts. *Auras, Nightmare, and Corrupted mods can only be obtained in Alerts, Nightmare Mode and Orokin Derelict respectively. More details can be found below. *Mods can be obtained from the Orokin Void canisters and more commonly from treasure room canisters, modules obtained are random chosen for every players. **Mod drops from canisters will disappear after a period of time. *Mod Transmutation can fuse four selected unranked mods to generate a random mod. Alternatively, three selected mods and one Transmutation Core may be used to guarantee a random mod of a specific polarity. *Survival, Spy may offer a mod, blueprint, or credits as a mission reward upon completion. *Every five waves and rounds of Defense and Interception missions will offer you a reward chosen randomly from a factional drop table. *Purchasing Mod Packs from the market. *Purchasing Primed/Legendary Mods from Baro Ki'Teer on a relay for and . Note however that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and may not have certain items available at every time. Attributes Mods have 9 attributes: (place on card) #'Mod Name:' The name of the mod #'Capacity Drain & Polarity:' The point cost that the mod will drain and the polarity of the mod #'Mod Rank:' The upgrade level of the mod #'Mod Compatibility:' What the mod can be equipped on #'Conclave Rating:' Conclave value of the mod, used in PvP and Specter. #'Stack/Duplicate Count:' How many of that mod you have of that mod rank #'Aura/Stance Indicator:' Symbol denotes if the mod is used for an Aura or Stance #'Number Of Duplicates Selected:' used when telling the user how many of that mod are being used in Fusion or for selling #'Rarity:' Denotes how rare the card is, by what color the card casing is (bronze for common, silver for uncommon, gold for rare, white for legendary) Type Mods can only be attached to their indicated type of item. They may be generally applicable to weapons, Warframes, or companions (i.e. “Warframe Mod”) or specific to their respective class (i.e. “Trinity Mod”). The type is listed in the bottom right of the description of the mod. Mod Rarity Mods vary in rarity as indicated by the border color. Mod Capacity Warframes, companions, and weapons have a limited capacity for Mods equal to their Rank (Max 30). Warframes/Companions and Weapons can be supercharged with an Orokin Reactor or Orokin Catalyst respectively, which doubles the available Mod capacity. Mod Capacity functions as a limit to what mods can be equipped depending on their drain. Companions have 10 slots for mods. Warframes, weapons and sentinel weapons have 8 slots. Aura mods for Warframes increase Mod Capacity rather than drain it. This can be from an additional 1 to 18 Mod Capacity. Stance mods for melee weapons increase mod capacity rather than drain it as well. When Cold based mods like Cryo Rounds increased their mod drain to 11, up from 9, builds who had those mods equipped and had 0 remaining mod capacity will show a negative capacity, such as -1 as it flashes red. Players are allowed to keep these builds as is, but removing any of the mods will correct the issue and not allow the player to replace the mod again. Polarity Some slots are “polarized.” Each type of Polarization has a unique associated symbol. Putting mods of the correct polarization into a polarized slot will lower the mod capacity used (rounded up) by 50%. Conversely equipping mods of the different polarization into a polarized slot will increase mod capacity drain by a quarter of the starting cost of mod, rounded mathematically. Mod Rank Mods have levels ranging from 0 to as high as 10 (typically 3-5). When the level of a mod is greater than zero, it is indicated by blue dots on the bottom of the card. Each rank requires twice the mod energy than the previous rank to level up and leveling up from rank 0 to 1 sets the base amount of mod energy for this calculation. See Fusion. Conclave Score Conclave Score is a special score that was once used for the Conclave, It's sometimes used by players as a minimum score for joining them, The higher the score, The stronger the bosses you'll face. This was added for more challenge when you're geared up, Sometimes, Tactical Alerts adds a maximum amount of Conclave Score, often low, as a requirement for even making it more challenging. As Conclave 2.0 was added, this feature became no longer used for Conclave. Since a unlisted change removed Conclave Score from every equipment. Mod Rating Each Tenno's mod collection has an overall rating, which is visible in the upper-right corner of the Mod Collection screen. All mods contribute certain amounts of points toward one's overall mod collection rating. The points a mod gives are determined by rarity and rank, and otherwise are the same from mod to mod. Mod Stacking, Selling And Dissolving Introduced in Update 12, mods of the same type and fusion level will combine into essentially a mod stack, with a number on the top left showing how many of that card is available. This process is essential in reducing clutter and is also used to ease the process of selling or dissolving mods. When selling a mod, you can either select one or a stack, and click "Sell". This will sell the selected amount. This stacking system also plays a role in Fusion. You can dissolve mods into Endo and use it to level up modes. To dissolve select a mod or a stack of mods and click "Dissolve ". Installing Mods To install mods on an item, drag a mod from the collection and drop it on a Mod slot. If the Mod Capacity drain is less or equal to the item’s remaining Mod Capacity it will install and Mod Capacity will be deducted. Drain can be modified by polarities: *Matching polarity reduces drain: (e.g. Serration costs 14, but dropped into a Madurai polarized slot costs only 7) *Differing polarity increases drain by a quarter, rounded mathematically: mod levels 0-1 add 0, mods 2-5 add 1, mods 6-9 add 2, mods 10-13 add 3, mods 14-16 add 4, etc. Bonus Stacking To prevent exponential bonus stacking, players can't put duplicate mods in a single piece of equipment. For example, a given pistol can only have one Hornet Strike mod in it at a time. However, a dual stat mod can be applied at the same time as a mod that gives one of its stats. For instance, Vitality and Vigor can both be applied to same Warframe, while Vitality increases Maximum Health, and Vigor increases Maximum Health and Shield Capacity. Also, a mod can't be installed at the same time as its Primed counterpart. For example, Flow and Primed Flow can't be both installed on a frame. For mods increasing shield, health or power, bonuses are calculated from the Warframe's base value. This prevents exponential increases with the passive leveling bonuses introduced in . Mods increasing damage or adding special damage types do not conflict with each other and may be stacked to increase the overall damage output. However each two elemental mods will be added up into a Combined Element, with different damage multipliers against certain enemies. For combined elements, the slots are ordered from left to right, top row then bottom row, with any inherent elemental damage (from the weapon) added last. Fusion Mods can have their overall power increased by the process called Fusion. Fusing with a mod with Endo increases the rank and overall power of the mod. Special Mods Types of mods with special characteristics are listed below: Aura Mods Aura Mods are Warframe mods that benefit the entire Cell and also increase the player's Warframe total mod capacity. They can only be equipped in the dedicated Aura slot and only one Aura can be equipped in a Warframe. Stance Mods Stance Mods are special mods for Melee Weapons. They increase the player's melee weapon mod capacity and unlock unique attack combos. They can only be equipped in the dedicated Stance slot and only one Stance can be equipped in a melee weapon. Exilus Mods Exilus Mods are utility or mobility based mods that can be equipped on any Warframe mod slots or the dedicated Exilus slot. The Exilus slot must be unlocked with an Exilus Adapter. Nightmare Mode Mods Nightmare Mode Mods are essentially mods with dual stats. They can only be acquired through completing missions in Nightmare Mode. Corrupted Mods Corrupted mods can be obtained from the Orokin Derelict, using special Dragon Keys to unlock vaults located within. These mods have dual stats, one being a bonus, the other being a negative side effect. Augment Mods Augment Mods are Syndicate Offerings that provide augmentation to a specific Warframe or weapon. Conclave Mods Conclave Mods can be acquired from the Conclave Syndicate and can only be used during Conclave (PvP) matches. Damaged Mods Damaged mods are weaker versions of various normal mods that are automatically picked up during the course of the Vor's Prize quest missions. Primed Mods Primed Mods are more powerful versions of normal mods which can only be obtained from Baro Ki'Teer or Trading with other players. Riven Mods Riven Mods are special mods that can feature up to four different stats, sometimes disadvantageous. A single Riven Rifle Mod is given to players upon completion of The War Within quest, and additional Riven Mods can be acquired as rewards from Sorties. Mod List Warframe= |-|Rifle= |-|Shotgun= |-|Pistol= |-|Melee= |-|Sentinel= |-|Kubrow= |-|Aura= |-|Stance= Archwing Mod List Archwing= |-|Archwing Gun= |-|Archwing Melee= Syndicate Offering Mod List |-|Warframes= |-|Weapons= Conclave Mod List Notes * Mods dropped on the ground will display a visual effect where white specks of energy converge on its position, making the mod more visible. If two or more players are in a mission, this visual effect will remain in place as long as any player has not collected the mod, and will only disappear if all players have picked up the mod. The visual effect itself can be marked using a waypoint to inform other players of a mod's position, even if the player placing the waypoint has already picked up the mod. ** Rare mods project a stronger, yellow-gold effect with a clear column of golden energy projecting into the air. Similarly, the orbs for components and blueprints dropped by special enemies create a distinctive purple energy column. de:Mods it:Mod 2.0 ru:Моды Category:Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7